Forever & Always
by Joanna.lovespads
Summary: É o setimo anos, os marotos cresceram, as meninas cresceram.E o amor de James por Lily também cresceu, segundo ele, a ruiva vai ceder.É o que acreditamos...
1. Chapter 1

Eram férias,pleno junho.Não estava muito calor, mas as brisas de verão haviam desaparecido.

James Potter caminhava pelo jardim de sua casa, muito férias estavam sendo duras, os pais sempre em perigo em missões do ministério da magia, nunca ém estava preocupado com Lilian Evans, sua paixão platônica, que o dispensava era nascida trouxa, um alvo maior ainda para os ataques de Lord Voldemort.

James era um rapaz de dezessete anos, as meninas o descreviam como maravilhoso e perfeito. Ele era alto e musculoso. Tinha um sorriso cativante, olhos castanho-esverdeados atrás de um óculos de aros redondos. Mas sua marca era o cabelo castanho bagunçado incorrigível.

Seu amigo, Sirius Black parou ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Pontas, eu sei que é duro passar as férias com o papai e a mamãe nesses ataques, mas você tem que se animar cara!

-Não dá Almofadinhas!

Sirius pensou um pouco.

-Mande uma carta para a Evans.

-O que?De que adiantaria Sirius, ela não iria responder.-Disse Jamesse sentindo pior.

-Pode parecer o fim do mundo vindo de mim mas, o que você acha de mandar uma carta sem provocações, sem cantadas, apenas, pergunte se ela está bem se ouve ataques perto da casa dela, simples assim.

-Até que você não é tão cabeça dura quanto eu achava Almofadas.-Exclamou James- Obrigado.

-As ordens. - respondeu o amigo rindo das bobagens que o amigo dizia.

James sai correndo em direção a casa enquanto Sirius se encostava embaixo de um Azevinho e se preparava para cochilar.

Sirius Black também era extremamente bonito, seus cabelos negros iam até um pouco acima dos ombros, um tanto sorriso sedutor e olhos azuis-tempestade que faziam as garotas mais alto que James, e também muito musculoso por causa do quadribol.

Enquanto isso, Lilian repousava em uma rede em seu quintal, estava lendo um livro trouxa para era ruiva, sua pele parecia ser feita de porcelana e seus olhos eram verdes esmeralda, Lily os corpo era bem definido apesar de ela não gostar de ir a academia,chamava a atenção dos meninos.

Lá de dentro sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia gritou:

-LILIAN, SUA ANORMAL! vá fazer algo fora de casa,Valter vai trazer os pais aqui e não quero ter que explicar sua situação problemática à eles.

-Petúnia, lembre-se a casa também é minha portanto, eu fico onde eu quiser, quando eu quiser e se eu quiser.- Disse Lily cantarolando.- E no momento, não estou muito a fim de sair de casa,então não encha!

-EU TE ODEIO!- Gritou de novo, lá de dentro, uma Petúnia muito vermelha.

Lily rolou os olhos e voltou a é que um pio de coruja a interrompeu, ela olhou para cima e viu uma linda coruja de penas acobreadas descendo em aspiral pelo cé continuou voando enquanto a ruiva desamarrava a carta presa a sua perna.

-Esta com sede pequenina?-Perguntou largando a carta no meio do livro, sem nem olhar.

A coruja piou entendeu isso como um sim.

-Venha comigo.- Disse entrando na casa.- Mãe!

-O que foi Lils?-Perguntou Catherine Evans, que se parecia muito com a filha exceto pelos cabelos castanhos.

-Essa linda corujinha me entregou uma carta, e parece estar com sede, você pode pegar um copo pra mim?

-Claro querida.-Disse a Sra. Evans abrindo o armário tirando um copinho bem baixinho enchendo de água da torneira da pia.-Então Lily, o que dizia a carta?

-Não sei, ainda não li, vou dar água para a coruja e depois eu leio.

-Quero saber se forem noticias, minha querida.

-Ok mamãe, vou levar a corujinha lá pra fora e ler a carta.

Lilian saiu pelo quintal e viu a coruja voar em espiral para o céu enquanto ela pegava a carta e lia:

_Lilian Evans,_

_Eu sei que você não gosta muito de mim, mas peço que responda a James e o Sirius estamos muito preocupados, não sei se você sabe dos ataques dos comensais da morte, mas estão acontecendo, principalmente com nascidos trouxas, se você conseguir falar com a Alice pergunte também como estão as coisas na região ocorrer um ataque me mande um patrono e eu e o Sirius iremos correndo para sua casa, com os aurores do ministério é claro._

_Espero que esteja bem,_

_James Potter_

Lily olhava perplexa para a carta, nunca vira o arrogante Potter redigir uma carta tão educada, sem cantadas ou gracejos, por incrível que pareça,na opinião dela, ele devia estar mesmo que a ruiva sabia dos ataques, mas não sabia que eram direcionados somente aos nascidos trouxas, iria se alertar, mandar uma carta a Alice imediatamente.

E por decisão imediata, responderia ao Potter também.

Entrou correndo na casa, como uma lufada ruiva.A mãe viu e perguntou:

-Lils, sobre o que era a carta querida?

-Ah, era do saber se não teve nenhum ataque por , daquele bruxo das trevas que eu te falei?

-Sei sim.E você vai responder?

-Vou sim, agora.E vou ligar para a Alice.

-Vá logo.-Disse a mãe sorrindo.A Sra. Evans sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que Lilian se apaixonaria por James Potter, até torcia pelo garoto.

Lily subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e trancou a responder para o Potter primeiro.

_James Potter_

_Não se preocupem, está tudo bastante calmo por de estranho ou ê conhece o Black e sabe muito bem que ele tem que conter aquela ansiedade ou vai acabar morrendo em batalha. Se uma batalha ocorrer, não se preocupe, as pessoas certas serão avisadas._

_Vou falar com a Alice, mas acho que está tudo bem com pela preocupação meninos._

_Até o embarque,_

_Lilian Evans_

Ela observou a carta por alguns instantes, James parecia mudado, não parecia o mesmo bobalhão de ele não fosse tão insuportável de conviver agora.

Ela chamou sua coruja e lhe amarrou a carta.

-Vamos lá Bridgit, entregue o mais rápido que conseguir garota.

Lily abriu a janela e Bridgit saiu voando se deitou na cama e ficou lá, olhando para o teto.


	2. Chapter 2

Na casa dos Potter, Sirius adormecera no jardim, apenas pensando no próximo ano de Hogwarts, com as meninas, lufa-lufas, corvinais, grifinórias, só não seu amigo apareceu correndo e gritando no jardim:

-ALMOFADINHAS, ELA Ê É UM GÊNIO!

-Eu sei disso, todos sabem disso, não precisa berrar Pontas.O que ela disse?-Perguntou Sirius, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

-Que está tudo muito calmo na região dela, que vai falar com a Alice e que se acontecer um ataques as "pessoas certas" serão avisadas.

-É um começo respondeu.

-Eu sei Six...- Disse James sonhador.

-Quando o Remus vem pra cá? Quero poder encher o saco dele por ser o novo monitor-chefe junto com a ruiva.

-Semana que vem, ele não quis vir por causa das transformações.

-Idiota.-Concluiu Sirius.- E o Rabicho?

-Saiu de férias com os pais para uma degustação de salsichas na Suiça.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, nada contra o amigo, mas, sair do pais para comer era bem a cara dele.

-Somos cruéis James.-Riu Six.

-Eu sei é por isso que somos os marotos.

-E é por isso que a ruiva não gosta de você!-Disse Almofadinhas antes de sair correndo em direção à casa.

-Você vai morrer vira lata.-James saiu correndo atrás do amigo.-VOLTE AQUI!

Eles ficaram nessa brincadeira até a elfa Illís os chamar para o jantar.

A semana passou rapidamente para Lily e a moça aguentava a presença constante do insuportável noivo da irmã e as cartas com as amigas, James e Sirius travavam uma guerra que deixava a senhora Dorea Potter muito zangada, quando chegava do trabalho e via a casa toda bagunçada.

No primeiro dia da semana seguinte, de manhã, Remus chegou. Um pouco abatido pelas transformações, Remus Lupin era um lobisomem, se considerava um monstro, o que Sirius, James e Pedro discordavam totalmente.

-Ei caras, Pontas, Almofadinhas, cheguei!-Disse dando um susto nos dois, que escreviam em um pergaminho.

-Aluado, que susto!- Exclamou James, levantando e dando um abraço no amigo.

-Eu vi!Quase que o porco espinho ai em cima sai correndo!-Riu Remus apontando para o cabelo bagunçado de James.

-Aluado meu amigo, estamos dando um jeito no mapa, umas novas passagens, já estava na hora de colocar aquelas passagens do Natal, lembra?

-Ah, claro Almofadas, aquela que você usou pra agarrar aquela lufa-lufa, não foi?-Sorriu para Sirius.O mesmo deu de ombros.

-Não tenho nada a esconder, caro Sr. vem ajudar, seu preguiçoso.-Sirius puxou o amigo para a mesa onde estava o pergaminho.

-Minhas malas.-Falou Remus olhando para o malão de Hogwarts no meio da sala.

-Illís!

A elfa veio correndo.

-Sim, senhor?

-Leve, por favor, as malas do Remus para o quarto de hospedes principal.

A elfa fez uma reverencia e saiu correndo de novo juntar as malas.

Os três ficaram mais meia hora na mesa ajeitando o pergaminho quando um brilho vindo da sala de estar retiniu nos óculos de James.

-Tem alguma coisa na sala de estar, marotos.-Cochichou ele.-Varinhas à postos.

Os outros dois assentiram, e caminhando sem fazer nem um mínimo barulho foram até a sorte, era apenas um patrono, uma corça.O animal se virou para eles e com a voz de Lilian falou:

-Marotos, ataque, Voldemort, meu bairro, tragam aurores.

-Lily!-Exclamou James- Aparate no ministério e chame a sessão de aurores, Remus, vamos para a casa de Lilian, você sabe onde é ?

-Sei sim, as sorte Almofadinhas.

-Pra vocês também marotos.

Sirius aparatou, e os outros dois se entreolharam e tomaram seu desaparataram na frente da casa de Lilian, estava cercada de comensais e no meio da calçada, no meio da rua, por tudo haviam comensais.

-Vou procurar a Lily, Remus, cuidado.-Advertiu James.

-Eu vou procurar os pais e a irmã da Lily.-Declarou Remus- Cuidado com Voldemort, Pontas.

-Pode deixar!

James saiu correndo, sentia que Lilian estava dentro da casa tentando expulsar os comensais de lá.Escancarou a porta e ouviu estampidos no que parecia ser a cozinha.

-Lils.-James viu a ruiva desacordada no chão-Ora seus imundos!-James lançou um feitiço que deixou os dois comensais mais próximos çou mais três feitiços e os cinco restantes mais que quisesse manter Lilian segura dentro de casa, James sabia muito bem que era bem melhor acordá-la e levá-la consigo.

-_**Ennervate**_!-A ruiva instantaneamente começou a abrir os olhos.

-O que aconteceu?Onde eu estou?

-Oi ataque, eram muitos comensais, tive que te acordar, vamos procurar seus pais.

-Olá por vir.

-Não há de , o Remus foi procurar seus pais e sua irmã.O Sirius foi chamar meus pais no QG dos aurores.

-Seus pais, são aurores?

!-James berrou vendo um comensal lançar uma maldição _**Crucio**_ na direção deles.-Não pare de andar, Lírio.

-Como vamos impedir eles de entrar na casa?É uma ótima armadilha para capturar meus pais.

-Talvez esses feitiços funcionem... –James falou sozinho- _**Cave Inimicum- Colloportus- Protego Totallum-Repelo Inimigotum.**_-Ele acenou a varinha e uma camada brilhante surgiu em volta da casa, todas as portas e janelas trancaram com um baque surdo.

Lilian olhava para o maroto viu e riu.

-Eu e o Six treinamos, duelamos, praticamos novos feitiç livros dos aurores são bem úteis em boas mã dia te mostro.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Agora, meus pais.

-Claro.

Eles saíram correndo, James segurava a mão de Lilian que não protestava, eram situações de extremo perigo, não podiam se perder.__De repente Lily parou, o maroto ao seu lado também.

- O que foi?

-Petúnia.-A garota apontou para uma menina desacordada no chão.

-Sua irmã?-Perguntou, ela se tinha pulso.-Ela só está estuporada vamos tirá-la daqui, _**Mobilicorpus**_.-Ele acenou a varinha-Tem algum lugar para deixá-la?Acho mais seguro mantê-la desacordada até essa confusão passar.

-Uma casa na arvore serve?-Perguntou a ruiva

-Está ótimo.

Ela correu até os fundos da casa com o garoto em seu encalço, teve de estuporar dois comensais no ás da casa havia uma arvore com um tronco largo e como um cubo de madeira em sua copa, mas com duas janelas nas laterais.

-Eu subo, você levita ela até ali em cima e depois colocamos os feitiços.-Lilian falou.-Ah, é melhor eu escrever alguma coisa pra ela não entrar em desespero e começar a prevenir do que remediar.

- Verdade.-James tirou um pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida. –É só falar e a pena escreve.

-Ok.-Lily posicionou o papel-Petúnia, está ocorrendo um ataque de um bruxo do mal, não faça qualquer barulho antes de alguém te buscar,eu estou com a mamãe e o é crucial Pets. Lilian.

-Ótimo, suba na arvore Lils.

A garota subiu e rapidamente arrumou o corpo da irmã no quarto improvisado da casinha da arvore, largou o papel no chão na frente de Petúnia e desceu.

-Vamos logo, pelo menos Petúnia está a salvo.

-É,_** Colloportus, Protego Totallum**_.-James olhou para o portão de entrada que dava para a rua.-Lily, os aurores chegaram, agora tudo vai ficar bem.

-É o que eu espero.-Disse Lilian preocupada.


	3. Chapter 3

James sacudiu a ruiva.

-Lily,vamos, temos que sair daqui.

-Ah claro!

Eles andaram mais um pouco e avistaram Remus duelando com um comensal enquanto os pais de Lily, Catherine e Paul Evans tentavam se de repente o comensal que estava duelando com Remus simplesmente estava atrás e James se aproximaram se adiantou:

-Mãe, pai, vocês estão bem?

-Claro filha, Remus veio nos ajudar. O que está acontecendo?

-Um ataque, daquele bruxo das trevas, sou uma nascida trouxa era de se esperar, Potter, acho que vamos ter que transportar a Alice para algum lugar mais seguro.

-Ah sim, eu falo com a Alice e levo-a lá pra minha casa, eu já estou com saudades da minha maninha. -riu James, Lily e os Marotos acompanharam.

-Vamos para trás da casa, mais seguro. -Disse Lily desviando um feitiço.

Eles foram com cautela, desviando de todos os feitiços até chegar aos fundos da casa.

-Mãe, pai, esses são Sirius Black- a ruiva apontou para Sirius, que assentiu, depois apontou para Remus- o Remy vocês conhecem e James Potter. -Ela acenou para James ao seu lado.

-É um prazer conhece-los Senhor e Sra. Evans.

-O prazer é nosso querido. Lily diz que já não é tão insuportável como antes. -Catherine falou, fazendo James rir e Lily ficar vermelha.

-Olá, garotos.-Disse Paul Evans, com um sorriso.-Cat, sempre sincera...

-Olá Sr. Evans.-Disseram em coro.

-Me chamem de Paul ,por favor.

-E podem me chamar de Catherine também.

Os três é que James arregalou os olhos.

-ABAIXEM!-Todos abaixaram na ês maldições da morte passaram por cima de suas cabeças.-Os comensais estão ficando mais violentos.

-Isso era uma maldição da morte?-Lily perguntou a ele.

-Era, Lily.

-Ai meu Merlin! E seus pais?

-Eles são treinados, mas mesmo assim, estou um pouco preocupado. Marotos, viram eles?

-Eu cheguei e papai e mamãe saíram correndo duelar com dois comensais que estuporaram três inocentes. E depois eu não os vi mais.

-Não se preocupem caras, os pais de vocês estão bem. -Remus os tranquilizou.

-Tomara Aluado. -Disse Sirius.

-Almofadinhas, vamos procurar eles. -Disse James, ficando mais ereto.

-Eu vou com vocês. -Disse Remus sacando a varinha novamente.

-Eu iria com vocês meninos, mas acho melhor ficar aqui protegendo meus pais.

-Isso mesmo, Lils.

-Tomem cuidado, Marotos.

-Pode deixar Foguinho. -Sirius piscou para a ruiva, que riu.

Quando os três se afastaram o bastante, a família Evans sentou nas cadeiras de praia que estavam dispostas em uma apontou a varinha para a casinha.

-_**Alohomora.**_-A porta se abriu comum clique, mas pelo jeito, Petúnia ainda estava desacordada.-Petúnia foi enfeitiçada, um feitiço do desmaio.

-E você não consegue acordá-la?-Perguntou o pai.

-Consigo. Mas acho que ela entraria em desespero, gritaria, e seriamos cercados pelos comensais. Então, enquanto o perigo não passar, é melhor deixá-la assim.

-Você é que sabe. –Disse Paul.- Agora, primeiro, como os supostos Marotos souberam desse ataque?

-Eu mandei um patrono para o Potter.

-Eu pensei que não gostasse dele. Mas vocês pareceram bem amigos Lily. - Disse Catherine.

-Ele não é tão ruim, ainda tem um ego enorme, mas não é tão ruim. O Sirius a mesma coisa, tem um enorme ego, mas também um enorme coração.

-Que meigo, uma declaração de uma sangue-ruim, para dois traidores-de-sangue. - Uma voz fria sibilou à sua frente.

- Voldemort. - Rosnou James, chegando por trás dele.

-James Potter, é claro, para completar a festa. Veio se entregar?

-Nunca.

-Então prepare-se para com a sangue-ruim.-Disse Voldemort, e lançou um feitiço que James desviou com facilidade.

-Precisa bem mais para me matar.

-Para nos matar. -Disse Lily se postando do lado do garoto e apertando a mão dele.

-Eu ataco você defende Lírio. -Sussurrou James para a moça, que confirmou com a cabeça.

E assim o duelo começou, Lilian lançava feitiços protetores e James atacava, ele era bem corajoso, mas Voldemort era bem poderoso. O duelo poderia durar por horas, mas Alvo Dumbledore desaparatou na casa de Lily, todos diziam que o lorde das trevas temia muito ele.

-Ora, Tom, de onde vem essa raiva?- Perguntou serenamente.

- Você sabe muito bem, Dumbledore.

-Não vê que está em desvantagem?-Voldemort olhou para os lados, era verdade, a maioria dos seus comensais haviam sido capturados ou desaparatado para não serem presos. Só seu circulo interno assistia a luta.

-Você ainda vai se curvar diante de Lord Voldemort, Alvo Dumbledore. -E assim, o Lord das Trevas desaparatou, juntamente com seus comensais.

-Não há feridos?-Perguntou a Charlus e Dorea Potter que chegaram correndo.

-Alguns aurores Alvo, mas não tivemos baixas.

-Maravilhoso. Será que posso falar a sós com vocês, Senhor e Sra. Potter, e com vocês também, Senhor e Sra. Evans?

-É claro, diretor.

-Antes, mãe, pai- James pediu- essa é Lily Evans. -o rapaz apresentou.

-Olá querida, James já falou bastante a respeito de você, posso te chamar de Lily?-Perguntou Dorea.

-É claro, Sra. Potter.

-Me chame de Dorea. -Lily sorriu e assentiu, enquanto a mãe de James se afastava, por incrível que pareça, ela também era isso não era pensamento para o momento, os marotos estavam ao lado dela.

-Meninos, muito obrigado por virem hoje.

-Que nada, Lilian.-Disse Sirius.-Os marotos são pra essas coisas.

-Mesmo assim, eu acho que posso dar uma aliviada em vocês, esse ano. Já que é o ultimo, vamos aproveitar.

-Amigos?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Amigos.

-Isso quer dizer que eu e o Six podemos te chamar de Lily?-Perguntou James inseguro.

-Exato, e eu chamo vocês pelo nome, pode ser?

-Acho ótimo.-Concordaram os dois.

-TRATADO DE PAZ!-Gritou Remus.

-Depois ele é o normal.-Reclamou Almofadinhas, Pontas deu de ombros.

-Vamos embora, acho que mamãe e papai vão precisa acordar sua irmã.E todos precisamos descansar.

-Tudo ês vão aparatar?-Perguntou Lilian, os três confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Tchau Lily.-Remus deu um leve abraço na garota.

-Tchau Remy.

-Até mais Lírio.-Sirius fez o mesmo que o amigo.

-Tchau ruivinha!-James deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota e piscou para ela.

aviso para os seus pais que vocês já foram.-Disse ela, ainda desconcertada pelo beijo.

-Ok, obrigado.

E os três aparataram, deixando a ruiva sozinha nos fundos de seu quintal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oii gente desculpa a demora para postagem dos capítulos das minhas duas fics, mas eu estou em época de provas e uma gincana no meu colégio, mal tenho tempo para o pc.**_

_**Prometo que vou começar a postar mais rápido.**_

Lily ficou mais um tempo parada, estática. Até que sua mãe a chamou:

-Lilian,Venha cá conosco.

-Ah, claro mamãe.-Respondeu Lily docemente, andando em direção aos quatro adultos.-Os marotos foram pediu para avisar que os quatro já foram pra casa.

-Ah obrigada, , não é muito boa ideia deixar os marotos sozinhos em casa, já está tarde, vamos querido?

-Vamos, convite ainda está de pé, Sr. e Sra. Evans.

-Vamos pensar com carinho, não se preocupem.-Respondeu o pai de Lily.

-Tudo bem, até mais.-Acenaram para os dois, e Charlus piscou para Lily, antes de desaparatarem de mãos dadas.

-Que convite?

-Vamos acordar Pet?-Perguntou Catherine, mudando de assunto repentinamente.

Eles foram até o lugar onde Lily a havia deixado e a menina só recitou um rápido _**Ennervate **_na irmã e desceu da únia levou alguns minutos para assimilar o que havia acontecido, e como sempre criticou Lilian:

-Sua maluca, faça suas anormalidades bem longe de mim, porque continua aqui, só estraga nossas vidas.

-Petúnia já chega, peça desculpa a sua irmã e vá para seu quarto .

A garota apenas saiu de perto deles sem sequer se dirigir a sua irmã.

-Tudo bem mãe, já estou qual é a proposta dos pais de James?

Seus pais se entreolharam, se falassem não seria muito bom pra eles se ela concordasse ou nã com aqueles enormes olhos esmeralda os pressionando era quase impossível não fim o Sr. Evans falou:

-Charlus e Dorea querem que você passe o resto desse verão na casa deles.

_**-**_OQUE?E DEIXAR VOCÊS SEM PROTEÇÃO?SENDO QUE AGORA SOU UM DOS PRINCIPAIS ALVOS DE VOLDEMORT?

-Amanhã o ministério mandará um auror para nos proteger, ele vai ficar hospedado aqui, chamado Herbert Abbott.

-Hum claro, tem um menino Abbott no segundo ano, a mãe dele foi assassinada por comensais ano passado, tivemos alguns funerais.-Ela falou pesadamente -Mas não vejo diferenças entre eu ficar aqui e um desconhecido ficar aqui.

-Querida, ele é treinado, amigo dos Potter e também quer a segurança do mundo trouxa. Além do mais, você longe vai acalmar os ânimos desses comensais, segundo Dorea, só atacaram porque algum espião sabe onde você mora.

Lilian gelou, Severus ainda morava na mesma rua que a garota, ela se perguntava se ele era capaz de fazer era, tanto que no quinto ano a chamara de sangue ruim e entrara para aquele grupo nojento de mais falara com ele, e a ruiva bem sabia que se ele e James brigassem, o sonserino saberia muito bem usar aqueles feitiços das trevas que estavam escritos no livro de Poções do sexto ano.

-Tudo bem, eu vou, mas apenas depois que o Sr. Abbott chegar aqui.

-Claro Lily, e não pense que queremos isso, muito pelo contrario, odiamos ter que fazer isso, mas você sabe que é para seu próprio bem.

-Eu sei melhor eu ir arrumando minhas coisas.

-Faça isso querida, enquanto eu e sua mãe fazemos a janta.

Ela foi para seu quarto e deitou na cama olhando para o teto, pensava em como iria ser aquele resto de verão com os marotos, afinal, eles podem estar amadurecidos mas continuam sendo marotos.E James, será que ele pegaria muito em seu pé?Seus pais também estariam em perigo e ela repousando na casa dos Potter e brincando com os marotos.

Mas agora era tarde demais, não tinha jeito, teria de ir, começou a reunir seus livros de cima da escrivaninha quando um coruja prateada pousou no beiral de sua janela, era Cici, a coruja da Alice,desamarrou um pergaminho da perna da coruja e tirou de dentro de uma gaiolinha um potinho de água, sua coruja Caspar não estava lá, havia saído para caçar antes do confronto do jardim mais cedo e ainda não voltara, provavelmente hoje estava difícil de pegar o pergaminho que fora dobrado ao meio, dizia:

_Lily,_

_Agora pouco Charlus e Dorea vieram conversar com meus pais, eles são amigos, você sabe, desde que os Potters montaram a seguradora de fachada já que eles moram em uma comunidade trouxa perto da minha para o James e ele me contou o que aconteceu, está tudo bem com você e seus pais?Por opção dos meus pais eu vou passar o resto do verão na casa do Jay, eles disseram que talvez você também viesse, me diga que também vem, por favor!Não vou aguentar o resto do verão sozinha com os marotos._

_Beijinhos desesperados,_

_Alice_

_PS: Alimente a Cici._

_PS2:Pede pra sua mãe fazer aqueles cookies maravilhosos dela e mande um beijo pra ela e pro seu pai._

Lilian riu da carta de Alice, sua amiga era muito pirada muito bem três coisas: ela viveria muito bem sozinha com os marotos, mas gostava que Lily também se divertisse um pouco quando não estava estudando, e Alice não deixava a ruiva estudar no verã : era sério o fato de ela alimentar Cici e terceiro, ela cobraria os cookies no dia seguinte.

Lilian pegou um papel de carta trouxa, gostava mais deles, tinha linhas e impedia escritas tortas pela folha, ela ainda utilizava a maioria das coisas trouxas quando estava de férias, já Alice aderira muito a vida mágica e a única coisa que ela se recusava a não ter era um telefone, James também tinha por causa da amiga, e futuramente por Lilian, a ruiva se lembrava de examente do dia em que James a ligara nas férias do quinto ano.

_*Flashback*_

_Lily estava trancada no quarto lendo um livro da escola, os pais haviam saído e ela estava sozinha com a irmã em casa. O telefone tocou e Petúnia berrou para a irmã:_

_-ANORMAL, VÁ ATENDER AO TELEFONE!_

_-Como se eu fosse surda- resmungou Lilian descendo até o corredor e atendendo o telefone._

_-Alô._

_-Oi Lily.-Ela pensou estar delirando, mas reconheceria aquela voz irritante de longe._

_-Potter?Como conseguiu meu telefone?Por que esta me ligando? Alguma coisa aconteceu com o idiota do Sirius?Ou com o Remy?Com a Alice?Porque você tem um telefone?A professora de Estudos dos Trouxas disse que os bruxos não usam eletricidade!_

_-Ei Lilian calma, sim sou eu o James, a Alice me passou seu telefone (por favor não mate ela), eu estou ligando porque eu estava com saudades, ah, ontem o Sirius apareceu aqui em casa,agora ele mora comigo, porque você usa esses apelidos carinhosos com o Aluado e me chama pelo sobrenome?Bom deixa pra lá;A Alice está bem e eu tenho um telefone por que meus pais vivem com os trouxas e precisam desses tipos de coisas._

_-EU VOU MATAR A ALICE,NÃO TE INTERESSA POR QUE EU GOSTO MAIS DO REMUS E COMO ASSIM O SIRIUS ESTÁ MORRANDO COM VOCÊ?_

_-Ele cansou da mãe xingando Merlin e o mundo e do irmão sendo um idiota sonserino arrogante então ele veio para cá e meus pais o acolheram.E você gosta mais?Então você gosta ao menos um pouco de mim?_

_-NÃO POTTER, TCHAU, NUNCA MAIS ME LIGUE!_

_-Espera Lilian!_

_-O QUE?_

_-Estou ansioso pra te ver de novo._

_Ela desligou o era um idiota, mas sabia usar as palavras, isso ela ainda queria matar Alice, fazia isso para provocar Lily, e Potter ingênuo nem sabia decidiu esquecer o acontecido, se não falasse sobre isso, a amiga também não o faria, e muito menos os marotos._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

Depois disso James nunca mais a ligou, apenas mandava cartas, que ela lia, mas não respondia, mas pelo menos ele não ouvia sempre os nesse verão respondera a carta que o maroto a mandara, mas apenas porque não era uma carta com cantadas e coisas do gênero.

Mas deixou isso de lado para responder a Alice.

**Alice querida,**

**Está tudo bem aqui, apesar de Pets ter dado um chilique porque eu a estuporei(longa história) e o James ter enfrentado Voldemort (outra longa história).Charlus e Dorea também conversaram com meus pais, e sim eu vou,pode deixar de lado essa fachada de que não ia aguentar os marotos porque você é igualzinha a deixar sua mãe desnaturada, que eu alimento a pobre Cici e pode deixar que eu peço pra mamãe fazer os cookies, coitada da pobre Catherine, você se aproveita da minha mãe a sua me ama mais que você então tudo bem.**

**Beijos,**

**Lilian**

**PS: Eu ainda não entendo porque você não me liga.**

**PS2: Até amanhã.**

Lily releu a carta duas vezes antes de amarrar a carta na pata da, agora alimentada, Cici, que saiu num voo rápido no meio da continuou arrumando suas malas, desde casacões até vestidinhos e um biquíni ( Lily sabia que podia se esperar de tudo de uma temporada na casa dos Potters) sua coruja voltou quando ela acabou de colocar as roupas em cima dos livros no malã dois ratos do campo nas garras, Lily ignorou essa cena um tanto repugnante de Caspar e lhe falou:

-Olá garoto, amanhã vamos viajar, esteja bem alimentado, mais tarde eu volto, vou jantar.

Lily sempre falou com sua coruja, no fundo sabia que ele entendia o que ela lhe Petúnia, a garota era isso não importava, o que importava agora era que ela iria para a casa de James, e que muita coisa ia acontecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Casa dos Potter

Os marotos chegaram em casa e foram direto para o quarto de James, teriam uma reunião para falar sobre os ocorridos no tempo atrás, Dumbledore havia solicitado que todos os marotos fizessem parte da Ordem da Fênix, que combatia Voldemort e seus seguidores, os pais de James já faziam parte, e agora que todos eram maiores de idade, podiam é Peter, o maroto que se assustava fácil aceitou participar da Ordem.

James começou:

-Estou começando a ficar preocupado, a Lily é apenas o começo, Aluado, seus pais também podem estar em perigo.

-A Ordem já cuidou disso, tem um auror lá, e além do mais, mamãe soube que estaria em perigo por ter em casa um membro da Ordem e lobisomem.

-Pelo menos com a minha família não temos que nos preocupar, aliás, eu vi o Regulus no meio dos comensais, eu fui confrontar ele e...-Sirius parou e olhou pra baixo.

-Pode dizer Almofadas, a gente não vai te julgar pelo que sua família fez ou faz.

Sirius olhou pra cima e sorriu, mas podia se ver o olhar feroz de uma besta em seus olhos.

-O desgraçado baixou a varinha e disse para mim que se recusava a lutar com seu irmão, logo a seguir desaparatou.

-Não se deixe abalar por isso cara.-disse Remus.

-O pior de tudo é que ele falou como se desse muita importância para a família, como se eu não tivesse motivos para sair do Largo.

-Sirius, todos nós sabemos que você sabe fazer uma decisão séria, se você estivesse indeciso, nunca teria fugido de casa.-Remus deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

-Desencana Sirius, faz dois anos que saiu de casa e ainda pensa naquele monstrinho verde que é sua mãe, 'tô' começando a achar que você tem uma paixão secreta por ela.-Debochou James.

-E como sempre, tão sentimental quanto uma porta.-Reclamou Aluado, os dois amigos riram.

-Falando em paixão, e você e a ruiva?-perguntou Sirius.

-Dessa vez vou ir com calma, sei que ela gosta de mim, mas ainda não está pronta para adimitir, por enquanto,só amigos.

-FINALMENTE! ELE ME OUVIU MEU MERLIN AMADO!-Remus ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a gritar.

-ALELUIA!ALELUIA!ALELUIA!-Bem nesse momento, a pequena elfa dos Potter, Illís, abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com essa cena, ela arregalou olhos, fez uma rápida reverência e saiu correndo.

Remus ficou muito envergonhado com o ocorrido, ainda ajoelhado no chão começou a ficar incrivelmente e James o puxaram do chão, até os sofás em que estavam deitados.

-Vamos lá pimentão, a baixinha não contará nada, mas não sei se a mamãe vai querer que você continue aqui em casa no resto das férias se vir isto. -Sorriu Sirius, para o amigo ainda muito corado.

-Agora, está na hora da contagem de pontos.-James apontou para a parede de quadro negro de seu quarto, ali havia uma tabela escrita em giz verde:

CONTAGEM DE VERÃO:

PONTAS-ALMOFADINHAS-ALUADO

E embaixo vários itens, comensais estuporados, desistências, azaraçõ os verões os meninos faziam essas contagens, quem ganhasse podia escolher a primeira grande pegadinha do ano, e a quem seria direcionada (os sonserinos e a pirraça eram os alvos mais constantes), geralmente Peter Pettigrew participava dessa contagem, mas como não podia estar lá, não fazia parte da tabela (apesar de nunca ganhar).

Remus havia colocado um feitiço da verdade no quadro, sem trapaças. Em dourado havia um quadro que dizia quantas vezes cada um havia ganhado a contagem de verão, cada um dos três havia ganhado duas vezes, apesar de no ano anterior Remus ter renunciado a escolha da pegadinha por querer assegurar posto de monitor no sexto ano.

-Caramba, eu estuporei bastante gente.-falou Sirius apontando o número verde embaixo do seu nome.-Dezesseis comensais!

-Eu fiz dezoito.-Mostrou Remus.

-Eu fiz quatorze.-falou James emburrado.

-Agora desistências, eu tive o Regulus e outro que eu dei um soco no nariz,aparatou o medroso.

-Quatro-Falou James sorrindo-Voldemort contou como duplo!

-Isso está nas regras Aluado meu amigo?-perguntou Almofadinhas.

-Bom, acho que ele sendo o líder dos comensais, faz sentido valer pontuação , eu tive duas desistências como o Sirius.

-Eu fiz dez azarações.

-Eu fiz oito,várias pra proteção da irmã da Lils.

-Eu fiz duas.-Sirius olhou espantado para essa resposta de Remus.

-Como?

-Era uma luta, não pegadinha, é perigoso demais, se foram os tempos em que a gente fazia isso, agora a guerra é pra valer, porque eles não vão hesitar em nos matar, mas como somos nobres demais pra fazer o mesmo, pelo menos devemos os deixar no mínimo incapazes de lutarem,de preferência por um bom tempo.

-Uau!-Sirius exclamou como resposta, ele e James bateram palmas.

-Muito obrigado.-Remus fez uma reverência sorrindo.

-Você ainda vai ser diretor de Hogwarts um dia.

-Impossível!-James quase gritou, os outros dois o olharam. -Dumbledore ainda vai viver um milênio, duvido qualquer um de nós durar tanto quanto ele.-Os três gargalharam alto quando Dorea entrou no quarto.

-Sinto que sou um motivo de piada...-Falou a mãe de James e Sirius, estreitando os olhos.

-Capaz mãe, nunca riríamos de você pelas costas.

-Mas na frente o fazem, não é?

-Ai já é outra história. -Quase sussurrou James.

-James!-a mãe lhe chamou a atenção.

-Ué, você sempre diz pra eu não mentir, oras.

Os outros três riram da cara de inocente que o moreno fazia.

-Vamos jantar depois vocês todos vão tomar banho e direto pra cama.

-Cama?Às onze e meia da noite?

-Amanhã teremos visitas.

-A Lice vem amanhã?-Perguntou James esperançoso.

-É claro!Aquele projeto de capeta feminino não vive sem essas beldades marotas e irritantes.

-Também te amo mãezinha querida. -Dorea revirou os olhos para o filho e saiu do quarto acompanhada dos três marotos.

A família Potter e Remus comeram rapidamente, tomaram uma ducha e foram direto para cama. James ficou impressionado ao perceber que estava extremamente cansado, dormiu no minuto em que deitou.

Parecia fazer segundos que deitara e James ouvia Sirius entrando de fininho no quarto e gritando:

-PONTAS!ACORDA SEU PREGUIÇOSO!AI MEU MERLIN ELE MORREU!-Sirius pulou na cama do amigo e começou a sacudir James, que começou a estapeá-lo.

-Ficou maluco Almofadas?

-Pensei que estivesse em coma. -Sirius ignorou a pergunta do melhor amigo. -Mamãe falou que era para eu "acordar aquele preguiçoso" e dizer que é pra você se vestir daqui à uma hora a Cice chega. Tchau. -O maroto saiu correndo e bateu a porta ao sair.

James riu, Sirius era maluco mesmo. Era a única pessoa que chamava a Alice de Cice em vez de Lice ou Alice mesmo, segundo ele era mais original e a amiga não se importava mesmo (e segundo ele, continuaria a chamando assim mesmo que ela não gostasse).

James se vestiu bem, Alice não poupava comentários bem cruéis para seu orgulho. Colocou uma camiseta verde escuro, uma calça jeans e um tênis trouxa. Passou a mão nos cabelos e desceu.

Apenas Winnie estava na cozinha.

-Bom dia, Winnie!

-Bom dia, sr. James.

-Sem o senhor, querida.-Ela assentiu sorrindo e lhe deu um copo de suco de laranja e um pão tostado com manteiga por cima.

-Com licença.-Ela falou ao garoto.

-Ah claro,obrigada.-Ela saiu do cômodo, James comeu bem rápido e subiu para escovar os dentes.

Lá em cima James colocou um perfume (até isso Lice exigia) e sorriu para o espelho. Estava acabando de descer as escadas quando a campainha tocou, ele atendeu sorrindo, mas congelou quando viu quem era.

ERA LILIAN EVANS!No seu hall, com várias malas. E a primeira coisa que ela fez foi surpreendente, ela sorriu e disse:

-Oi James!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente só pra avisar que na fic os marotos e as meninas já são todos maiores de idade e podem usar magia fora de Hogwarts.**

-Lily?-Ele olhou meio confuso, mas continuou- Entra.

-Obrigada.-Ela começou a arrastar o malão e a gaiola de Bridgit quase caiu no chão, nessa hora, James pareceu voltar para a realidade e segurou a gaiola.

-Deixa que eu pego a mala, você leva a Bridgit.

Ela assentiu e riu.

-Nem vou perguntar como você sabe o nome dela.

-É melhor não perguntar mesmo Lily.-Ele riu hora a ruiva olho nos olhos dele, James ficou está concluiu.

-Sua mãe não avisou que eu vinha, não é?

-Digamos que eu não estava ciente.-Ele riu nervoso.

- Percebi no momento em que você abriu a porta, James. -Ela sorriu. -Não se preocupe, eu não vou surtar.

-Tá bom. -James colocou o malão na sala de estar, que era enorme.-Agora vamos procurar Dorea, a traidora.-A ruiva riu, deixando a gaiola de Bridgit em cima do malão.

-A Lice já chegou?

-Não, provavelmente já está chegando e também provavelmente dormiu até tarde.

-Essa é nossa amiga.

-Mãe!Cadê você?-Gritou o rapaz da sala.

-O que foi, James?- Dorea apareceu no corredor, parecendo aborrecida, mas ela abriu um sorriso ao ver Lily.

-Lily,que bom que chegou!-Ela disse toda feliz abraçando a menina.

-Obrigada por me receber aqui Dorea.

-Que nada Lily.- James fez uma cara de indignado.- Que cara é essa menino?

-Dá pra ver como você me ama, manda o Sirius me acordar, não me avisa que a Lily vem, e nem me dá bom dia.-Ela revirou os olhos.

-Bom dia, querido. Melhorou?

-Bem melhor. -Ele sorriu, e Lily riu.

-James, o quarto de hospedes um está pronto para a Lily. O pai da Lice deixou ontem o malão dela no quarto. E Winnie arrumou, o quarto da Lice estava uma bagunça.

-Tudo ,Lils?-Perguntou ele, pegando o malão e a gaiola.

-Claro.

Eles subiram as escadas em silêncio, até chegarem à segunda porta em um corredor bem comprido.

-Esse é o seu quarto abrir a porta para eu colocar suas malas lá dentro?

Ela assentiu e girou a maç a porta se abriu totalmente e James entrou ela pode ver o quarto totalmente.

Havia um guarda roupa rústico branco uma cama parecida com a de Hogwarts só que com as colchas e o dossel laranjas, uma janela enorme que dava para o lado direito do jardim da propriedade, e bem na janela uma escrivaninha, e na outra parede uma uma suíte.

-Como foi que sua mãe soube que minha cor favorita é laranja.-Ela perguntou desconfiada ao maroto, que havia largado as malas ao lado do guarda roupa.

-Ajuda da baixinha.

-A Lice não presta, o quanto será que ela já não contou a você sobre mim?

-Isso eu posso dizer que tenho o privilegio, digamos que ela mandava eu descobrir sozinho as coisas.

-Mas você sabia da minha cor favorita?

-Claro, eu percebi depois que notei que você sempre usava alguma coisa laranja nos fim de semanas, quando colocava roupas trouxas.

-Faz sentido, escapou por pouco Potter.-Ela falou com um meio sorriso.

-Bom Lily,só uma explicação ali no corredor.-Ele fez com a cabeça e se dirigiu ao lugar junto a ela.

-Bom, os quartos. O da frente é o meu, a porta ao lado da sua é a da Alice, e a da frente dela é a do Sirius, é mais seguro não chegar perto do dele, e o bem na ponta é o Remus.

-Acho que eu decorei.-Ele estava saindo,ela falou, chamando sua atenção.-Obrigada, o quarto é lindo, James.

-Não há de que, Lilian. -Ele sorriu. -Eu vou avisar os marotos que você chegou, com licença. -Ele piscou para ela e saiu do quarto.

Lily abriu o malão, pegou a varinha e acenou. As roupas foram sozinhas para os cabides e só restaram no malão as coisas da pegou um tinteiro e um pergaminho, foi na escrivaninha e começou a escrever.

_Querida Lene, _

_Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que você foi para Bombateaux ano eu me encontro em um quarto de hóspedes na casa de mesmo, James os comensais atacaram minha casa, os marotos foram ajudar, os meus pais e a sessão de aurores acham melhor tirar os nascidos trouxas de suas casas e mandar aurores para proteger as famí isso, aqui estou eu, desde quando você saiu, na metade do quinto ano, eu briguei com Snape (longa história) e me aproximei dos marotos (culpa da Lice), mas agora tudo está em paz,mas sinto muita saudade de você Lene, a vida não é tão divertida sem você para agitá-la._

_Todos estamos com muita saudade e esperamos que a gente consiga ver você ainda esse ano._

_Beijos, Lily Evans_

Ela acabou de escrever e releu varias vezes, ela e Alice sentiam muita falta da melhor amiga maluca delas, Marlene Mckinnon, que havia se mudado para a frança na metade do quinto ano, desde então elas só se falavam por cartas, mas a amizade persistiu, e pelo que Lily percebeu Lene não gostava muito dos franceses, segundo ela eles eram "metidos,esnobes e preconceituosos".

Lene era muito amiga dos marotos, mas o a menção de seu nome sempre tornava suas conversas muito tristes então eles apenas trocavam cartas com ela quando tinham um tempo sozinhos, para não magoar ninguém.E não seria ela, pensou Lilian, que tocaria no assunto.

Lily amarrou a carta no pé de Bridgit e falou.

-Querida, essa carta é pra Lene, na França lembra?

A coruja piscou, meio que afirmando, e parecia bem aborrecida por ter que voar para tão longe, mas mesmo assim saiu voando foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e prendeu o cabelo antes de descer para a sala de estar de novo.

Lá embaixo estavam os três marotos sentados jogando Snap Explosivo, mas deixaram o jogo de lado quando viram a ruiva.

-Lily!-Exclamou Remus, levantando para retribuir um abraço da amiga.

-Ruiva,quanto tempo!- Falou Sirius e deu um abraço de urso na garota.-Sirius, você tá me matando.

-Eu sei!-Ele riu dela.-Desculpa ai foguinho.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou no sofá, enquanto os outros sentavam no chão.

-Não quer jogar Lily?-Perguntou James para ela.

-Não, prefiro ficar assistindo de fora, é engraçado ver vocês se queimando.-Ela sorriu, ao ver Sirius fazendo uma careta indignada.

-Ruiva, você ainda paga por isso.

-Vamos ver então, Six. -Ela olhou pra ele desafiadoramente, mas bem na hora a campainha tocou, Sirius mudou a careta para um sorriso entusiasmado.

-Cice!-Ele exclamou.O motivo de Sirius se animar tanto é que Alice sabia ser bem malvada quando queria, e isso resultava em algumas pegadinhas bem engenhosas para os marotos pregarem.E mesmo assim ela continuava sendo fiel aos amigos e ao namorado (ela namorava Frank Longbottom).

James abriu a porta e deu um abraço na amiga, Lily e os marotos fizeram o depois Alice disse que queria arrumar algumas coisas no quarto e arrastou Lily lá pra cima consigo.

Ela queria explicações, e Lily seria obrigada a dar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oii gente, eu estou na praia, então esse é só um capítulo bônus que eu consegui fazer usando um 3G para ão desculpem se ficar curto demais e na terça feira eu posto mais alguma coisa, alguma oneshot ou algum capítulo novo. **_

_**XX **_

-Lily.

-Alice.

As duas se encararam por alguns momentos sentadas na cama da segunda.

-Que história é essa de comensais, acordo de paz com o James, hospedagem meio forçada?Seus pais te forçaram a vir para cá? Como os marotos souberam de tudo?

-Primeiro, os comensais atacaram minha casa, os meninos acham que Snape contou onde eu morava, mas eu não acho que ele faria isso.

-Você não veria mal nem que ele estivesse a um palmo de seu nariz.

-Ei!Posso continuar?

-Continue.

-Voltando, os marotos foram os primeiros em que pensei para ajudar, são poderosos, espertos, bons em combate, confiáveis e você nunca vai contar que eu falei isso para qualquer um deles. Jure!

-Você seria burra se não se desse conta disso depois de conviver por mais de seis anos com os marotos.E eles são lindos.

-Nossa, isso 'tá' parecendo os regulamentos de um bom maroto, segundo o Sirius. Espertos, poderosos, grifinórios e lindos.

-Tudo que o Peter não é!- Alice observou enquanto a amiga ria alto – Pobre ratinho, só é grifinório, no resto não entra no grupo.

-Bom, ai eu meio que concordei tentar uma amizade coletiva com os marotos.-Ela sorriu –E sobre eu ficar aqui, eu quero meus pais protegidos, se eu precisar me afastar deles para isso, eu o farei.Não vou deixar esse maníaco destruir minha família,ou qualquer outra família que eu puder proteger.

-Você faz parte da Ordem da Fênix?- Perguntou Alice.

-Você faz?

-Faço, o pai do Jay foi me perguntar se eu queria mês passado.

-O professor Dumbledore me perguntou um pouco depois do meu aniversário esse ano.

-Não me avisaram de nenhuma reunião, acho que teremos que treinar antes de sermos escalados para essas lutas menores, como os marotos fazem.

-Ter os pais aurores tem seus benefícios.- Ela sorriu lembrando dos Potter.

ê tem tido notícias da Lene?-Alice perguntou meio hesitante.

-Eu mandei uma carta para ela, hoje mais cedo. Mas não temos que nos preocuparmos com a Lene, ela é sangue puro, não está em perigo, e ainda por cima nem mora na Grã-Bretanha.

-Eu sei, mas os Mckinnon são influentes, Voldemort pode procurá-los.

-Ele não vai, tenha fé.Você sabe que eles são poderosos e ainda tem o irmão dela, o Matt, que está na academia de podem se cuidar.

-Tomara que a gente possa vê-la esse ano.

-Que Merlin te ouça Lice.

-Agora, vamos lá na sala com os marotos?-Perguntou Lice sorrindo perversamente.

-Você me arrastaria até lá se eu recusasse, então eu vou por livre e espontânea vontade.-Disse Lily já se levantando.

-Claro, você nem quer ficar pertinho do Jayjay, não é?!

-Nã James quieto na dele, eu vou ler.-Ela falou decidida.

-Duvido que você realmente queira ser deixada em paz Lilian. –Alice resmungou.

-O que você disse, Alice?

-Nada Lils, ? –A menina apontou para a porta, segurando o riso.

Saíram aliviadas do cômodo. As vezes até os mais destemidos precisavam desabafar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aqui está! O proximo capitulo, a coitada dessa fic estava parcialmente abandonada, perdoem essa autora displicente.Não deixem de ler minhas outras fics e aproveitem!**_

Passou-se uma semana desde que Lily e Lice haviam se hospedado na Mansão dos passavam o tempo todo rindo, conversando e por parte de Lilian, lendo. No fim dessa semana, no sábado, a ruiva acordou com alguma coisa batendo na janela, ela olhou para o criado-mudo, Onze para janela, sua coruja Bridgit estava tentando entrar.

Lilian abriu a janela e pegou a carta amarrada à corujinha.

-Descanse minha querida. –Era a resposta de começou a ler, se sentando na cama.

_Lils,_

_Finalmente você parou de brigar com o James, coitado, seis anos de tortura Lilian Evans! Vamos concordar que ambas sabíamos que um dia você brigaria com o Ranhoso, a Lice me contou que ano passado ela começou a namorar com o Frank ( finalmente também, há quantos anos ela era apaixonada por ele?)_

_Também sinto falta de você , Lilyzinha, como já disse as francesas são insuportáveis (talvez porque eu chamo a atenção da maioria dos garotos com minha extraordinária beleza britânica)e os franceses são mimados ou no mínimo muito idiotas. _

_De um beijo estalado, nos marotinhos lindos e em Lice, um beijinho pra você e mande o Sirius não se esquecer de tomar o antipulgas._

_Até breve (espero) _

_Lene_

As correspondências de Marlene eram sempre assim, faziam Lily ficar braba ou faziam a ruiva não era a mesma coisa que ver a amiga pessoalmente, esbanjando Lilian agradecia por ainda conseguir se comunicar com ela por cartas.

Lily desceu as escadas em direção a sala onde geralmente os marotos ficavam quando acordavam, sem nem notar que estava de esperado,os três já estavam sentados conversando espontaneamente, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados nas poltronas de frente para o sofá de dois lugares onde James estava atirado. Ela quase gritou de emoção ao falar.

-Bom dia meninos,carta da Lene! –A ruiva mostrou o papel depois exigiu - James levante seu preguiçoso, eu quero sentar!

James se levantou parcialmente, quando a menina se acomodou ele, por instinto, se deitou de volta no colo dela, já pedindo.

-Lírio, me deixe ler a carta. –Lilian pareceu parar para pensar no pedido do moreno que a olhava suplicante.

-Tá bom, pode ler. –Ela anuiu entregando o pergaminho para ele.

-Lê em voz alta. –Almofadinhas falou para o amigo.

James leu a carta em voz alta, eles fizeram silencio até que o amigo acabasse. No momento em que ele acabou, Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

-Meu Merlin, precisamos escrever mais vezes para a Lene, já 'tava' sentido falta do humor sarcástico daquela vai ficar uma fera por termos lido isso.

-Parece que Lene não se dá bem com as colegas. –Remus comentou vendo o que a amiga quis dizer com aquele trecho.

-O que já era de se esperar. –James falou, fechando os olhos por Lily estar involuntariamente acariciando seus cabelos. –Lenezita é do tipo arrasadora, ela deve ter chamado atenção de toda a população masculina de Bombateaux e as garotas não devem ter gostado disso.

-Tem razão. –a ruiva concordou.

-HEY, A Marlene me chamou de pulguento! –Six falou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

-Deixa disso Sirius, você sabe que ela tem razão. –Aluado falou bem sério.

-Não vou me pronunciar, não quero ser azarada minutos depois de acordar. –Lily falou sonolenta,jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Sirius não te enfeitiçaria. –James falou, lançando um olhar mortal ao melhor amigo.

-Nunca ruivinha. –Ele concordou, sorrindo.

-Almofadinhas esperamos que não tenha pulgas, ou será expulso do nosso dormitório, em Hogwarts. –Pontas o ameaçou.

-Levante-se James. –Lily mandou, no que o maroto atendeu prontamente, se sentando, no mesmo momento ela deitou a cabeça no colo dele e continuou. –Porque ele seria expulso do dormitório, Jayjay, por acaso vocês dormem na mesma cama que o Six? –A ruiva gargalhou com o pensamento.

-Credo que mente poluída, Lilian, o que eu e o Pontas queremos dizer é que nunca se sabe quando há uma infestação de pulgas. –Remus os defendeu. –Imagine você deitada na cama de alguém no nosso dormitório, e você começa a sentir pulgas em si? Nojento, não?

-Porque eu iria no dormitório de vocês, em primeiro lugar Remy? –A ruiva perguntou, levemente corada pela pergunta e por James estar passando a mão em seus cabelos.

-Acredite Lily, quando você vira amiga de todos os marotos, você vai acabar subindo para nos procurar ou para conversar, para se esconder ou por estar assustada, a Lene sempre o fazia, e a Lice faz até hoje, com certeza você também vai fazer.

-Ah, tá. –Ela falou, sorrindo, até que tinha suas vantagens ser amiga dos marotos, eles eram bem já era hora de ela subir, ou dormiria no colo de James. –Bom, eu vou tentar acordar Alice, se eu não conseguir, eu vou voltar pra cama.

-Vai lá Lilian, qualquer coisa na hora do almoço eu mando Illís ou Winnie te chamarem. –James falou, meio desapontado por ter que deixa-la ir.

Quando Lily já estava quase saindo da sala, no pé da escada, Sirius a chamou.

-A propósito Lírio, belo pijama!

A ruiva olhou para si mesma, ela estava com um conjunto verde, uma blusa de alcinha e um short bastante curto, que deixava suas pernas quase que todas a mostra, ela ficou da cor de seus cabelos e subiu correndo as escadas, saindo de vista dos marotos, e entendendo porque eles pareciam meio estupefatos quando ela sentou ao lado de James.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oii, eu desapareci, estava na praia, mas voltei, e vou postar mais seguido. Vocês querem Hogwarts no capítulo 10 ou preferem mais alguns capitulos de férias?_** _**Esse vai ter visita ao Beco Diagonal. Continuem acompanhando.**_

* * *

Todos ficaram animados com a carta de Lene, podia significar que ela iria os visitar, Alice ficara muito braba pelos comentários sobre seu namoro, segundo ela, o problema era sua timidez (que praticamente não existia).Todos fingiram acreditar segurando um riso.

Naquele mesmo dia, as corujas de Hogwarts chegaram. Era logo após o almoço, um dos primeiros dias em que os Potter puderam vir para o almoç tomavam sorvete na sala de estar.

Quatro corujas adentraram na sala, pousando suavemente na mesinha de centro.

-Quatro? -Remus estranhou.

-Pelo jeito, a minha e a da Lils vieram juntas. -Pontas mostrou dois envelopes com o selo da escola endereçados para eles.

-Que estranho. -Lilian se segurava no sofá, muito ansiosa. -Me dê isso logo, Potter, eu quero ver se fui nomeada a Monitora-Chefe.

-Calma Lily, pegue. -Ele lançou suavemente o envelope, que era meio estufado, como o seu, e tratou de abrir, como todos os outros faziam.

Remus fazia uma careta de desentendimento para o distintivo a sua frente.

-Algum problema, querido? -Dorea perguntou.

-Eu... eu sou monitor.

-Mas você já era desde o quinto ano! -Lice revirou os olhos.

-Sim, mas esse ano eu poderia ser nomeado... Bom, eu prefiro assim, não tem tantos relatórios, e eu posso ficar mais descansado perto da lua.

-Você não é monitor-chefe, não é?Mas então porque essa careta? -Sirius perguntou.

-Quem será que é o Monitor-Chefe?Imagina se for o Ranhoso?

-Então eu teria muito azar. -Lilian falou baixinho,levantando a cabeça e abrindo um largo sorriso. -Porque eu ganhei o cargo.

-Parabéns Lily! -Remus a abraçou, realmente feliz por ela, a moça merecia.

- Nada inesperado, Dumbledore te ama. -Lice brincou, repetindo o gesto do amigo.

-Não acredito, bem esse ano que eu pensei que poderia corrompê-la! -Sirius resmungou.

-Sirius Orion Black. -Dorea começou, mas foi interrompida pelo marido.

-Ah querida, você sabe que ele está só brincando.

-Na verdade não. -Sirius se meteu.

-Quieto, estou limpando sua barra. -Todos riram diante a cena, menos James, que estava estático com sua carta na mão, apenas Lilian notou.

-James, algum problema? -A suavidade da voz da ruiva pareceu acordá-lo um pouco, ele apenas lhe entregou sua carta de Hogwarts.

A garota largou a lista de materiais e começou a ler o outro papel.

_Parabéns, Sr. Potter, é com muita satisfação que anuncio que o senhor foi escolhido como capitão do time de Quadribol da casa Grifinória, espero que dê o seu melhor._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professora Minerva McGonagall_

-Não entendo, você já era capitão ano passado, Jay. -Ele esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso sair da boca da bela ruiva.

-Olhe o outro papel.

_Sr. Potter, com prazer informo que o senhor foi selecionado para o cargo de Monitor-Chefe da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Esperamos que honre seu distintivo._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

_OBS: O senhor e a Monitora-Chefe devem passar instruções aos outros monitores no expresso de Hogwarts, na cabine dos monitores._

-Quer dizer que seremos colegas de monitoria também?

-Deve ser um engano, Dumbledore não seria gagá a ponto de colocar James Pontas Potter, um dos maiores baderneiros da escola, como monitor-chefe.

-Acho que até faz sentido, te colocar em um cargo importante, desenvolver a responsabilidade.Não é tão ruim, James.

-Sei, me diga um lado bom então. -Ele provocou, olhando nos olhos esmeralda da ruiva.

-Você poderá dar e retirar pontos, aplicar detenções, claro que por motivos justos. -Ela viu ele revirando os olhos mas concordando. -E também, você poderá ficar fora do salão comunal depois do horário permitido e não ser punido por isso.

-Até que você está me convencendo, mas ainda tem as rondas, que eu vou ter que fazer seguido, não tem nada de legal em ficar perambulando pelo castelo.

-Não sabia que minha companhia era tão ruim. -Lily falou, com um tom de raiva na voz.

-Vai ser com você as rondas, Lily?

-Os monitores-chefes sempre fazem as rondas se você for deixar o cargo, tudo bem, provavelmente o Remus vai ser um monitor-chefe comigo.

-Capaz Lils, é que eu pensei que eu faria com alguma monitora atiradinha, mas já que é com você, está mais que bom. -Ele abriu um enorme sorriso feliz, que derreteu a furia da garota instantaneamente.

-O Pontas é monitor-chefe? -Sirius perguntou em tom desesperado.

-Sou sim, Almofadinhas.

-Esse mundo 'tá' perdido, os Marotos estão perdidos, um monitor-chefe Maroto? É impossível! -Ele se ajoelhou no chão dramaticamente.

-Ora, deixe de drama, seus melhores amigos são monitores, tenho certeza que aliviarão para o seu lado. -Lily riu.

-Isso é culpa sua Evans, corrompeu dois Marotos, é uma desgraça para minha reputação, melhor amigo de monitores certinhos.

-Não assumo a culpa, mas de certinhos seus amigos não tem nada,Sirius. -Ela se sentou de joelhos no chão e passou uma mão nos cabelos escuros do amigo.

-Mas Lily, esse é o fim dos Marotos! -Ele falou choramingando, enquanto os outros riam da situação.

-Calma Six, vem cá. -Ela abriu os braços e ele abraçou ela, a ruiva continuava o acalmando em tom risonho. -Vai passar, não é tão ruim, você vai ver.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sirius se acalmou e olhou para James, mostrando a língua e abraçando Lilian mais forte, deixando o maroto sentado no sofá muito irritado, James não gostava de saber que Sirius Black era um dos melhores amigos de sua ruivinha.

-Brigado Lilyzita. -Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha dela, antes de abrir um sorriso maroto. -Vamos ao Beco?

-Hoje? -Dorea perguntou preguiçosamente.

-Vamos lá querida! -Seu marido implorou, dando um beijo em uma das mãos dela que estava entrelaçada com a dele. Remus e Alice riram baixinho, era irônico, era como se fosse a visão de Lily e James mais velhos. Dorea, como Lilian, era ruiva, suas personalidades eram um tanto parecidas, Charlus também era bem parecido com o filho, James. E agiam bem parecido, Alice cochichou no ouvido de Remus.

-Imagine quando Lily e Jay começarem a namorar, vai ser idêntico. -O maroto concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo marotamente, enquanto o casal Potter ainda discutia.

-Charlus, eu não acho boa idéia.

-Qual é ruiva, as meninas não vão estar sozinhas, poderemos nos dividir em dois grupos, fazemos tudo em duas horas e nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado.

-Tudo bem. -Ela anuiu, se levantando. -Charlus, você vai com as meninas e o James, eu vou com Sirius e Remus.

- Porque você não vai com as garotas? -Ele perguntou confuso.

-Você realmente achou que eu deixaria três marotos e você sozinhos pelo Beco com Charlus Potter?

-Nossa que desconfiança Dorinha. -Ele fez uma cara de cãozinho abandonado.

-E também, eu não vou levar James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. -Ela olhou para os dois que sorriam diabolicamente. -Vão colocar suas capas de viagem.

Eles foram saindo da sala devagar, quando estavam quase no pé da escada ouviram o sr. Potter falar:

-Porque eu tenho que levar o James, se erá para nos comportamos?

-Oras, meu filho fará tudo que Lily disser para ele fazer, qualquer coisa ela consegue controlá-lo.

A ruiva mencionada corou, antes de subir rapidamente para seu quarto, deixando para trás amigos risonhos e um James pequena ruiva mandava nele mesmo, por ela, ele faria qualquer balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e subiu para seu quarto como os outros.

* * *

Meia hora depois todos já estavam prontos, na frente da lareira.

-Porque a gente vai de pó de flu mesmo?

-Porque, James querido, chama menos atençã vá logo garoto. -Charlus explicou pela décima vez, enquanto a esposa revirava os olhos.

-Lily, querida, pode ir. -Dorea falou alguns segundos depois que seu filho desapareceu em chamas esverdeadas.A ruiva mais nova assentiu, acabando prender uma trança feita em seu cabelo.

-BECO DIAGONAL!

Ela foi envolta pelas chamas e foi arremesada para fora em outra lareira, caindo em cima de alguém a sua frente, mas a ruiva não reconheceu quem era de primeira, a queda fora forte.

-Lírio? -Ela ouviu a voz, inconfundível.

-Jay?

-Oi, vocês estão bem? -Alguém olhou para o lado e viu uma menina com vestes da corvinal olhando para eles com um sorriso preocupado.

-Mais ou menos. -Ela falou, saindo de cima do moreno, se levantando e tirando o pó das vestes.

-Porque ele continua deitado? -Ela falou, acenando a cabeça para James, que ainda estava deitado no chão, parecendo perdido.

-James, o que foi?

- Eu perdi meu óculos, e não tenho capacidade de achá-lo com essa minha visão embaçada.

-Falou o grande apanhador da Grifinória. -Ela provocou, ele lhe mostrou a língua. -Que maduro, Potter, agora, vamos achar seu óculos.

A menina corvinal logo viu.

-Ali! -Ela apontou à um canto e foi lá e pegou o óculos. -Está quebrado, mas eu dou um jeito. _Óculos Reparo _-Ela puxou a varinha e rapidamente fez o feitiço. -Pegue.

James pegou o óculos e piscou um pouco, para se acostumar com a visão.

-Muito obrigado. -Ele sorriu agradecido.

-Prazer, meu nome é Lilian Evans, e o seu?

-O prazer é meu, eu sou Arya Rhodes.

-E eu sou James Potter. -Ele acenou.

-Vocês não acham melhor limparem as vestes antes de saírem andando pelo Beco?

-Boa idéia. -O rapaz aspirou a sujeira de Lily e depois repetiu o mesmo com ele._  
_

-De que casa vocês são?

-Sétimo ano, Grifinória. -Lily respondeu. -E você dá Corvinal, pelo jeito.

-Ah sim, sou do sétimo ano também.

-Desculpa a intromissão mas, você está sozinha aqui no Beco?

-Parcialmente. Eu pedi para o meu irmão vir comigo, mas me abandonou no momento em que viu a vitrine da loja de Quadribol.

-Como será que eu nunca te vi na escola? -Lily perguntou.

-O ano passado eu peguei uma gripe das fadas, não assistia quase nenhuma aula.

-Gente, o papo 'tá' bom, mas acho melhor conversarmos dentro da Floreios e Borrões, que meus pais devem estar nos procurando Lírio. -Pontas olhou para os lados, meio preocupado por estarem parados no meio da rua.

-Você quer ir com a gente,Arya? -Lily perguntou simpaticamente, gostara daquela garota.

-Vou apenas avisar meu irmão, nos encontramos lá.

Os dois assentiram e foram em direção à livraria, chegando lá encontraram Alice e Charlus procurando alguma coisa, provavelmente eles.

-Pai! -James levantou a mão.

-James, Lilian. Estávamos procurando vocês.

-Deu para ver.

-Onde vocês estavam, Lils? -Alice perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu cai de mal jeito da James, que estava no caminho.

-Isso não explica a demora.

-Conhecemos uma menina, Arya, da Corvinal. Ela nos ajudou, consertou o óculos de ceguinho, ela está vindo ai, só foi falar com o irmão dela.

Com essa resposta Alice pareceu satisfeita, voltando a olhar as estantes de livros.

Eles arrecadaram todos os livros para Hogwarts e reservaram, essa era a época que todos compravam esse tipo de livro e se chegassem muito atrasados não haveriam mais para garotas estavam olhando alguns livros, James e Charlus olhavam a secção de Quadribol quando Arya chegou.

-Oi Lily.

-Arya! -A ruiva se virou para a corvinal. -Achou seu irmão?

-Achei, o idiota 'tá' babando em uma luva nova. -Ela revirou os olhos.

-Meninos.

-Sempre.

-Essa é minha amiga, Alice Copper. -Ela apresentou Lice, que estava virada de costas para elas, olhando uma estante de livros.

-Sério? Você é a namorada do Frank?

-Oi, sou sim. -Alice respondeu, meio desconfiada, mas sem demonstrar.

-Eu sou Arya Rhodes, irmã do Nate.

-Você é a irmã do Nate? -Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Nate não é o melhor amigo do Frank? -Lily perguntou para Lice.

-É sim.

-E eu sou irmã gêmea dele. -Arya completou.

-Esse mundo é muito pequeno mesmo. -Lily falou ainda desconcertada, James e Charlus se aproximaram, já com os livros de todos em mãos.

-Arya, oi.

-Oi James.

-Essa moça eu não conheço, prazer meu nome é Charlus pode me chamar de Charlus. -Ele falou, pegando a mão da corvinal e dando um leve beijo.

-Prazer, eu sou Arya Rhodes.

-Vai nos acompanhar, srta. Arya?

-Vou sim.

-Ótimo, então vamos indo? -Ele perguntou olhando para todos os jovens a sua volta. Eles assentiram e foram em direção a loja da Madame Malkin.A loja estava vazia, só havia a própria madame M. sentada em uma cadeira, com a entrada de todos eles ela pareceu se animar.

-Bom dia, meus queridos.O que desejam?

-Uniformes de Hogwarts,senhora. -James sorriu para ela, que pareceu se derreter, enquanto as três moças faziam caretas atrás dele.

Ela os levou até uma secção que haviam apenas uniformes da escola, uma parede para cada casa.

-Moças, Hogwarts nos disponibilizou novos uniformes de verã alunas reclamaram do calor e suas roupas, agora há um novo uniforme, mais refrescante. -Ela falou mostrando uma saia diferente da que elas eram acostumadas.

As saias da escola iam até um pouco abaixo do joelho e eram feitas de lã grossa e as blusas eram de tecido duplo. Esse uniforme era bem diferente, a saia era de algodão e ia até um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa.E a blusa era mais fina.

-A camisa foi fabricada para não ser transparente mas ser fina, não aquele tecido duplo de inverno.

-Eu vou experimentar, madame. -Lilian pediu.

-Ah sim, Grifinória não é? -Ela perguntou, a ruiva assentiu. -Um tamanho pequeno.

Lice e Arya se entreolharam e a primeira pediu.

-Madame, também vamos experimentar, dois conjuntos, um Grifinória e um Corvinal.

-Sim senhorita, um PP para você e um pequeno para a outra moç , rapaz, há uma blusa mais fina para os homens também.

-Tudo bem, não preciso nem experimentar, duas camisas grandes, ah e um suéter também de mangas também.

-Sim, senhor.

As meninas experimentaram as roupas, e saíram ao mesmo tempo do provador.

-Ficou perfeito! -As três falaram ao mesmo tempo. James estava quase babando em Lily, que deu uma voltinha para mostrar o uniforme.

-Cuidado para não babar, filho. -Charlus falou, rindo da situação do rapaz.

-O que vocês acharam? -Lice perguntou olhando para os dois Potters.

-Ficou divino. -James falou, sorrindo maliciosamente para Lilian.

-Estão muito bonitas as moças. -Charlus elogiou.

-Eu vou levar. -Arya falou, entrando no provador de volta.

-Nós também. -Lice falou puxando Lily para a ala dos provadores.

-Senhor, aqui estão as camisas e o suéter. - a senhora trouxe os uniformes para James.

-Pode somar tudo, madame Malkin, inclusive a das meninas. -Charlus pediu, ela deu o preço e ele pagou sem hesitar.

As três saíram dos provadores com os uniformes na mão.

-Madame M. quanto vai ser? -Arya perguntou suavemente.

-Ah, senhoritas, o senhor ali já pagou os eu pegar exemplares empacotados para vocês. -Ela saiu a procura dos uniformes enquanto as três se aproximavam dos dois homens.

-Charlus, você não devia ter precisava ter pago meus uniformes. -Arya parecia meio constrangida, juntamente com Lily, que estava corada.

-Nem os meus. -A ruiva concordou.

-Eu não me importo. -Alice deu de ombros, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ora meninas, esse ano é o ano da formatura, vocês precisarão de sapatos, vestidos e muito mais, não precisam ficar gastando com uniformes, eu insisto, por minha conta, das três.

-Muito obrigada. -Arya agradeceu.

-Obrigada, Charlus. -Lily murmurou sorrindo.

-Valeu tio Charlus. -Lice deu um abraço no homem que riu dela.

-Por nada, garotas.

-Lily, Lice, Arya, vocês precisam comprar mais alguma coisa aqui no Beco? -James perguntou.

-Eu e Arya precisamos ir no Boticário.

-Minhas queridas, os uniformes! -Madame M. veio trazendo três sacolas, muito insistiu em carregar as sacolas das três.

-Obrigada, senhor cavalheiro. -Lily provocou.

-Não fez mais que a obrigação Jayzito.

-'Brigada'. -Arya agradeceu descontraidamente.

Alice e James fizeram um careta ao entrar no Boticário, o cheiro daquele lugar era desprezível, mas Lily e Arya correram para pedir os ingredientes para um velhinho que estava atrás do balcão, sorrindo pacificamente.

-ALICE, vem cá! -Lily falou animada. -Olha só isso! -Assim, Alice se afastou conversando com Lily e Arya sobre os ingredientes, e como conseguir pelo guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid, sem pagar sequer um galeã dois Potters apenas discutiam a situação do Beco Diagonal com todos os ataques de Dementadores e Comensais da Morte.

Nem perceberam quando alguém entrou na loja.

-Ora, ora, Potter, o carregador de apropriado. -O garoto falou, vendo James com tudo nas mãos.

-Seboso, sempre com esse sebo que me espanta. -O maroto respondeu maldosamente.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender de falar essas coisas para mim.

-Eu duvido muito.

-Ei garoto, se controle. -Charlus se intrometeu.

-Ah, sim, Potter traidores de sangue irão para o inferno, junto com os sangues-ruins.

-Irônico você falar isso Snape. -Lily parou atrás de James.

-Lily? -Ele ficou desconcertado com a visão da garota.

-É Evans, pra você Snape. -Ela falou raivosamente. -Você podia abrir caminho para nós passarmos, não é?

-Lily, por favor. -Ele falou tentando pegar a mão dela.

-Fique longe dela, Ranhoso. -James resmungou, já se levantando, Lilian colocou uma mão no ombro de James.

-Calma James.-Ela olhou para Severus. -Não encoste em mim, embora, gente?

Todos concordaram e deixaram um Snape muito estupefato para trás.

-Desde quando você o chama pelo nome, Lilian? -Ele falou magoado.

-Eu acho... -Ela começou -Que isso não te interessa.

Eles saíram da loja batendo a porta de entrada.

-Nojento. -James resmungou.

-Acalme-se Jay. -Lily pediu baixinho. -Vamos para o Caldeirão?

Todos nem pensaram, concordaram na hora e saíram apertando o passo em direção ao final da rua;Dorea, Remus e Sirius já estavam lá, todos perto do balcão.

-E então tudo certo? -Dorea perguntou, mostrando seu lado maternal.

-Um encontro com o Ranhoso, mas tirando isso, tudo bem. -James falou, meio a contragosto.

-Que ótimo!

-Dorea, meninos, essa é Arya Rhodes. -Lily falou indicando a corvinal ao seu lado.

-Olá!

-Como vai, Arya? -Sirius falou, dando um sorriso sedutor. -Eu sou Sirius Black.

-Ah, um prazer, Black.

-Olá, eu sou Dorea, mãe do James! -Dorea falou já abraçando a garota. -Me chame de Dorea, por favor.

-Ah, olá Dorea.

-E eu sou Remus Lupin, é um prazer conhecê-la. -Nesse momento Remus olhou nos olhos de Arya, causando um arrepio em ambos. -Pode me chamar de Remus, ou Remy como elas me chamam. -Ele falou quebrando o contato visual e olhando para os outras duas meninas que estavam ao lado da corvinal sorrindo.

-E eu sou Nate Rhodes! -Um garoto loiro e alto, com porte físico de jogador de quadribol, de cabelos mais claros que o loiro caramelo que era o cabelo de Arya, e olhos um pouco mais escuros do que os dela. -Irmão gêmeo dessa pentelha. -Ele bagunçou os cabelos de Arya, que o xingou baixinho e passou a alinhá-los com as mãos. -Alice!

O garoto se aproximou dando um abraço nela, que parecia ridiculamente mais baixa que ele, exatamente como ela ficava quando estava ao lado de James e principalmente de Sirius.

-Ah, 'tá' ai alguém que eu conheço. -Sirius falou animado. -E ai, Nate.

-Sirius!Cara, 'cê' 'tá' mais alto que da última vez que eu te vi! -Ele falou, parando ao lado dele e mostrando a diferença.

-Ainda sou uma criança em desenvolvimento! -Ele brincou. -Você conhece o James?

-Ah claro, você é o capitão do time da Grifinória né?

-É, sou eu, o que será que andam espalhando de mim por ai? -Ele realmente ficou encucado.

-Nada de bom, com certeza, James. -Lily riu da expressão preocupada.

-Ah, você não é a garota que o dispensou várias vezes nos últimos três anos? -Nate se virou olhando para a ruiva.

-Eu Evans.

-É um prazer, Lily. -Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na mão dela, depois se virou para Dorea. -E você é a senhora Potter? -Ele perguntou educadamente.

-Ah sim querido, me chame de Dorea.-Ele assentiu e repetiu o gesto feito em Lilian.

-Querida, você realmente vai falar isso para todo mundo que você conhecer? -Charlus falou marotamente.

-Se for preciso, sim eu farei,Charlus.-Ele riu antes de se dirigir a Nate ainda sorrindo.

-Olá garoto, eu sou Charlus.

-Ah, sim, um prazer.

-Agora que todo mundo já foi apresentado, acho que já está na hora de irmos, Nate. -Arya falou, olhando seu relógio de pulso.

-Sempre responsável. -Ele revirou os olhos. -Mas tem razã é mais pessoal!

-Até! -Os presentes responderam coletivamente.

-Nós também vamos, agora vamos aparatar.Não quero ninguém quebrado na minha casa. -Dorea brincou.

-Então tá. -James deu de ombros, antes de aparatar para seu lar.

* * *

_**Aiii estááá o capítulo que eu levei dias para fazer, por que eu não o gravei no computador e perdi metade dele quando deu um problema técnico.**_

_**Ah, eu criei os personagens Arya Rhodes e Nate Rhodes entãão! Quem quiser usá-los se sinta a vontade. (mas sem plagiar a fic, por favor, tenhamos classe). Qualquer coisa, mandem reviews.**_

_**xx **_


End file.
